A conventional stereoscopic display system typically includes special glasses, a virtual reality helmet, or some other user attachable device. The user attachable device provides cues and feedback information corresponding to the relative position of a viewer to track positional changes of the viewer. The stereoscopic display system then displays an image for stereo viewing based on the positional feedback from the user attachable device.
Stereoscopic display systems can be implemented in gaming systems and other 3D (“three-dimensional”) viewing systems to provide a stereo, or 3D, view of video images. While stereo viewing provides realistic and 3D interaction, many users would prefer to be unencumbered by a user attachable device that provides the user positional feedback to coordinate displaying the video images for stereo viewing. Accordingly, users of such stereoscopic display systems may prefer a system that locates and tracks a user without a user attachable device, such as special glasses or a virtual reality helmet.